Tracks for toy vehicles may include track segments that may include substantially straight segments, or include sections of track that are sufficiently long that the resulting toy must either be assembled for use and disassembled for storage, or that render the toy difficult to transport and store.
It would be advantageous to have substantially self-contained track assemblies that can be readily stored and/or transported without disassembly, can be readily converted to an operable configuration even by young children, and which offer exciting play opportunities. The present disclosure relates generally to track assemblies for toy vehicles and, more particularly, to track assemblies having both a closed and an open configuration.
Examples of toys that include track segments are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,249,733, 4,349,983, 4,937,207, and 6,358,112, each of which is hereby incorporated by reference, for all purposes.